russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IN PHOTOS: New IBC-13's entertainment shows
January 3, 2017 Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit, Tonton Gutierrez and Joyce Abestano are the lead stars in IBC-13's upcoming revival of the sitcom “Iskul Bukol” as part of the opening salvo for 2017. (Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform)) MANILA, Philippines- Quality over quantity. As IBC-13's goal for their first quarter entertainment shows offering this January. As part of the revamp for the new IBC-13 with its promise of providing cutting-edge and trendsetting programming delivered through HD and state-of-the-art facilities, entertainment content head Wilma Galvante said in Monday that ratings will dominate the viewership. "What's important is the substance we put into the show, the content, the new programming that will target the millennials and deliver to the viewers,” she said. She added that they would like to offer shows that will be enjoyed mostly by the whole family. “Ang hangarin lang ng IBC-13 ay magbigay ng saya, magbigay ng magandang family viewing,” she said. “As a network, we know that IBC-13 is positioned to be a mix of sports, drama and light entertainment and of course a straightforward delivery of news and public service.” Beginning this January, they will offer two sitcoms (one is the curriculum-based sitcom for high school teenagers and the other one is the romantic sitcom for romantic couple), morning talk show and action drama in their new line up. See the slide show below to find out the list of the new IBC-13's entertainment shows for the first quarter. Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit are the high school girls as she star in the first-ever curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, a revival of the 70s and 80s sitcom as the Diliman High School era. The sitcom will premiere on January 7, 7:15 p.m. (Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform)) Veteran actor Tonton Gutierrez is the lead star as Keith and Joyce's father in the first-ever curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol which aligned to the K-12 high school curriculum where the high school teenagers Keith, Raisa and Joyce studied at the public high school Diliman High School. Cosplay queen Alodia Gosiengfiao portray the high school teacher in Iskul Bukol as she involve on the value of the Escalera sisters and a good manner of Tonton. (Alosia Gosiengfiao (teacher)) The return of Mely Tagasa as she entered the danue, donning her new look. She'll be part of the curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, and will be the resident teacher of the public high school Diliman High School. (Mely Tagasa (teacher)) Patrick Destura, Patrisha Samson, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Chantal Videla, Andres Muhlach and Nathaniel Britt are the high school classmates in Iskul Bukol. (Justin Ward (school uniform), Harold Rementilla (school uniform), Patrck Destura (school uniform), Andres Muhlach (school uniform), Patrisha Samson (school uniform), Chantal Videla (school uniform), Angelica Marañon (school uniform), Nathaniel Britt (school uniform)) The other casts of Iskul Bukol are Mr. Fu, Amanda Lapus, Tess Antonio, Victor Basa, and Robby Mananquil. (Tonton Gutierrez, Alodia Gosiengfiao (teacher), Mr. Fu (principal), Amanda Lapus (teacher), Tess Antonio (cafeteria owner), Victor Basa (cafeteria waiter), Robby Mananquil (coach)) Also starring in Iskul Bukol are Cacai Bautista as the role of Keith's nanny and the maid in the Escalera family, Gian Sotto as Raisa's father, Dang Cruz as the maid for the Ungasus parents, Giselle Sanchez as Patrick's mother, Manny Castañeda as Patrick's grandfather, Matthew Mendoza as Patrisha's father and Caridad Sanchez as Patrisha's grandmother (Tonton Gutierrez, Cacai Bautista, Gian Sotto, Dang Cruz, Giselle Sanchez, Manny Castañeda, Matthew Mendoza, Caridad Sanchez) New classmates of Diliman High School are Mianne Fajardo, Sajj Geronimo, Aries Ace Espanola, Zhyvel Mallari, Lorin Gabriella Bektas and Miguel David in Iskul Bukol. (Justin Ward (school uniform), Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Harold Rementilla (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform), Andres Muhlach (school uniform), Patrisha Samson (school uniform), Chantal Videla (school uniform), Nathaniel Britt (school uniform), Mianne Fajardo (school uniform), Sajj Geronimo (school uniform), Aries Ace Espanola (school uniform), Angelica Marañon (school uniform), Zhyvel Mallari (school uniform), Lorin Gabriella Bektas (school uniform), Miguel David (school uniform), Alodia Gosiengfiao (teacher)) AJ Muhlach is back on primetime as he topbill in the local adaptation of 2011 Korean drama City Hunter. The action-packed series will premiere on January 9, 9:15 p.m. Also part of City Hunter is Sue Ramirez, Phillip Salvador, Dina Bonnevie, Ronaldo Valdez, Kiko Estrada, Empoy Marquez, Chanel Morales, Marvelous Alejo and Kier Legaspi. (AJ Muhlach, Sue Ramirez, Phillip Salvador, Dina Bonnevie, Ronaldo Valdez, Kiko Estrada, Empoy Marquez, Chanel Morales, Marvelous Alejo, Kier Legaspi) The return of Queen of All Media Kris Aquino will be the morning talk show Morning Kris with Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. as co-host. The 1-hour show will air on January 9, 8 a.m. (Kris Aquino, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.) Victor Anastacio, Valeen Montenegro, Jane Oineza, Joey Paras and Caloy Alde primise to fill your Sunday night with laughter in the sitcom Vic & Leen. It will air on January 8, 8:15 p.m. (Caloy Alde, Joey Paras, Jane Oineza, Victor Anastacio, Valeen Montenegro)